<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruined Innocence by Levi__Acker_Gay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388234">Ruined Innocence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay'>Levi__Acker_Gay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The suffering of Alec Lightwood [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Child Alec Lightwood, Child Neglect, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Alec Lightwood, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Pedophilia, Poor Alec Lightwood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Imbalance, Robert Lightwood Being an Asshole, Sexual Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It doesn't seem that untidy, sir" the 11 year old said, glancing around the grand foyer.<br/>"What did I say, Alexander? Call me Ed, not sir. We're friends," the man - Edward - gestured between them, offering the nervous boy a smile.<br/>Alec returned it heitantly, telling himself that 'this man was his parent's friend, his friend,' though apprehension was clear in his blue eyes.</p><p>Alec Lightwood was a child when his innocence was taken away.</p><p>Sorry for the crappy summary :(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Maryse Lightwood, Alec Lightwood &amp; Robert Lightwood, Alec Lightwood/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The suffering of Alec Lightwood [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruined Innocence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmann/gifts">Sandmann</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHTWSPNSH/gifts">SHTWSPNSH</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts">Nadja_Lee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gifted to Sandmann and SHTWSPNSH, for inspiring this fic with their story 'ADRIFT',  which I totally recommend reading.<br/>And for being amazing, supportive writers/people. :)<br/>This was also inspired by a 'Law &amp; Order: Special Victims Unit' episode.<br/>Gifted to Nadja_Lee  as they have given us so many gifts &lt;3 Same for Sandmann and SHTWSPNSH ;)<br/>I apologise in advance, but I hope you like it.<br/>May be triggering</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It doesn't seem that untidy, sir" the eleven year old said, glancing around the grand foyer.</p><p> </p><p>"What did I say, Alexander? Call me Ed, not sir. We're friends," the man - Edward - gestured between them, offering the nervous boy a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Alec returned it heitantly, telling himself that 'this man was his parent's friend, his friend,' though apprehension was clear in his blue eyes. "You see" Edward continued, kneeling down in front of the boy so they were more at eye level, "there are a lot of very untidy rooms here that I need help cleaning, and my friends, your parents Alexander, said you were the best boy for the job."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay sir. Sorry. Okay Ed." Alec grinned shyly. Edward grinned back at the boy, pleased when some of the fear left him, his tense shoulders drooping slightly as he let his guard down. He rose from his kneeling position, taking the bag, that held Alec's clothes and basic necesseties, into his own grip, 'he won't be needing these,' he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Edward eyed Alec up and down, as the boy glanced glanced around the foyer again, taking in it's beauty: with glass shandeliers, which refracted light, and the beautiful yet simple design amazing the child. This left Edward to let his dark eyes rake over his dark hair and bright blue eyes, over his pale milky skin, they travelled down the boy's small lithe body. 'The boy loooked delectable' he thought as he led the child further into the house., 'and he's all mine for a few weeks.' Edward's gaze lowered to the boy's backside as he climbed the staircase.</p><p> </p><p>Edward grinned again, but this time there was something chilling in his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Edward ushered Alec into his bedroom, "you can sleep in here with me." Alec's face scrunched up in clear annoyance at being treated like a child, 'he was NOT a child, but big boy' he thought. "But I'm a big boy, I can sleep in my own room," he looked up at Edward with huge blue eyes, "can't I?"<br/>
Arousal shot through him at the boy's innocence, his purity. 'How he could take take innocence, assert his power over the boy, his domnace. How much fun he'll have over the next few weeks.'</p><p> </p><p>"You see Alexander, the other rooms are dirty, and infested with huge, nasty hairy spiders," Edward explained to the younger boy. Alec's eyes widened, "sp-sp-spiders?" he shivered, a mixture of disgust and fear in his eyes.<br/>
"Yes Alexander, but if you want to sleep in those rooms, I guess it's your decision as your a big boy, almost a man..." he trailed off. "No, that's okay, I'll sleep in here, with you," Alec glanced around the bedroom, taking in the huge bed, the TV, "thank you" he mumbled. "What was that, I couldn't here you" Edward knelt in fron of Alec again, his hand cupping the boy's face, "I don't like mumbling Alexander, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Alec spoke up, "I said thank you for being so kind to me, my parent's don't usually..." he trailed off, tears gathering in his wide blue eyes. Edward spoke up, "your parent's don't usually what? Alexander."</p><p> </p><p>"They don't let me sleep with them when I'm scared, or even when I have a nightmare. They're mean," Alec leaned in closer to the older male, "sometimes they even hit me" he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>A single tear fell across his face, cuttting a sparkling path across his pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>Edward had to surpress a moan. Instead, he pulled the boy close, his body pressed flush against his. He whispered into his ear "I'll take care of you Alexander. I'll look after you. I love you, and you can come to me any time, such as after a nightmare," he comforted the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Alec's arms went around the older male, and Edward's hand's travelled from his shoulders down his body. Lower until they rested on the small of his back, just above the swell of his backside.</p><p> </p><p>'He'd mak a fine man when he's older' Edward thought, 'but for the time being, a fine toy for me to play with.'</p><p> </p><p>He smirked into the boy's dark silky hair, the vile thoughts running through his mind, 'he'll certainly be worth the money Robert had give. He'd make it a bargain though.'</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was it? Comment your thoughts and opinions below<br/>Was it too short?<br/>Should I continue?<br/>If you have any questions, I would be glad to answer them :)<br/>Leave a kudos and a comment if you would like me to continue. &lt;3<br/>If there are any mistakes, please correct me :)<br/>Thanks for reading, and I apologise once again &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>